Le Temple de La Connerie
by trafalgarlyra
Summary: Le Temple de La Connerie est un rassemblement de différents manga où les personnages peuvent décompressé en faisant n'importe quoi, dedans vous découvrirez des histoires drôles, des disputes, des clashent, des Oc's, des amis, des amours mais surtout DES EMMERDEEEEEEEEES!
1. Chapter 1: Debut des emmerdes XD

Chapitre 1: Chatango en folie! 8D

-Trafalgar_Lyra est connecté.

Trafalgar_Lyra: Helllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

-MattLeSuperGamer est connecté.

MattLeSuperGamer: Hey 8'D

Trafalgar_Lyra: Comment va? 8'D

MattLeSuperGamer: Bien et toi? 8'D

Trafalgar_Lyra: Impec' 8'D

MattLeSuperGamer: 8'D

Trafalgar_Lyra: 8'D

MattLeSuperGamer: 8'D

-ChocoMello est conncté

-FanDePuzzle est connecté

Trafalgar_Lyra: 8'D

MattLeSuperGamer: 8'D

FanDePuzzle: '-'

Trafalgar_Lyra: 8'D

MattLeSuperGamer: 8'D

ChocoMello: BON VOUS AVEZ FINI?!

Trafalgar_Lyra: Nope 8'D

MattLeSuperGamer: Nope 8'D

ChocoMello:...

-NakoLaNeko est connecté

NakoLaNeko: HEYYYYY MACARENA °^°

MattLeSuperGamer:...

Trafalgar_Lyra: Aufait...

Trafalgar_Lyra:...

Trafalgar_Lyra: Near c'est toi «FanDePuzzle»? Owo

ChocoMello: Bah oui que c'est lui

ChocoMello: Franchement à part lui qui est assez con pour avoir un pseudo pareil? =.=

MattLeSuperGamer:...

MattLeSuperGamer: Il a pas tord .

FanDePuzzle: Surtout vous le dites si je vous dérange -.-

ChocoMello: Tu dérange 8D

FanDePuzzle:...

NakoLaNeko: Tu viens de lui couper le souffle XD

-XSupaddo est connecté.

XSupaddo: Qui a coupé le souffle à qui? 8D

ChocoMello: Ta mère!

ChocoMello: Elle m'a coupé le souffle tellement elle est moche :')

Trafalgar_Lyra: Hé ho du calme avec les mères èwé###

ChocoMello: Roh je dec!

Trafalgar_Lyra: Et mon poing sur ta gueule il dec? èwé

-SzayelLePlusBeau est connecté

-KiraLeNonMasochiste est connecté

SzayelLePlusBeau: Libéréééééé~ Délivréééééééé~ Je ne mentirai plus jamaaaaaiiiiiiis~

ChocoMello:...

NakoLaNeko:...

MattLeSuperGamer:...

XSupaddo:...

Trafalgar_Lyra:...Est-ce vraiment un homme? Owo

FanDePuzzle: J'ai de gros doutes...

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Hey les gens 8D

JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa est connecté

JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa: KIRA COMMENT OSE-TU MENTIR ! O

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Hein? Oo'''''

JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa: Comment ose-tu dire que tu es non masochiste alors que c'est même pas vrai!

MattLeSuperGamer: XDDDDDDD

KiraLeNonMasochiste: JE

KiraLeNonMasochiste: NE

KiraLeNonMasochiste: SUIS

KiraLeNonMasochiste: PAS

KiraLeNonMasochiste: MASO

KiraLeNonMasochiste: MERDE O[]O

JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa:...

JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa:...je ne te crois toujours pas =.=

ChocoMello: Bizarrement ça me rappelle L quand il accuse l'autre con d'être Kira '^'

L est connecté

L: Je ne l'accuse pas Mello, je l'affirme! '^'

NakoLaNeko:...on vient de trouvé le pseudo le plus court de la planète XD

Trafalgar_Lyra: J'avoue XD

SzayelLePlusBeau: Ah aufait ! J'ai trouvé des photos de Grimmjow nu dans son lit, je les vends pas cher 8D

Trafalgar_Lyra :...J'ARRIVE TOUT DE SUITE ! *^*

XSupaddo: MOI AUSSI *^*

NakoLaNeko : ME TOOOOOOOO *O*

TrafalgarLyra est deconnecté

XSupaddo est deconnecté

NakoLaNeko est deconnecté

ChocoMello:...

FanDePuzzle:...

MattLeSuperGamer:...

KiraLeNonMasochiste:...

JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa:...mon dieu c'est des perverses owo

SzayelLePlusBeau: Tu va pas les suivre ? 'o'

JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa: Nope c'est pas mon genre de mater des photos de mec à poil x)

SzayelLePlusBeau: Même si j'te disait que j'ai trouvé des photos de Jeff The Killer entrain de prendre une douche? :)

JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa :...

JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa :...tu accepte les cartes de credits ? °^°

/FINISH/


	2. Chapter 2: L'amour père-fille :')

HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

C'est encore moi 8D

Grimmjow: T'as fini de faire chier le monde? =w=

Chut toi! Tu casse pas mon délire O

Near: Ton délire il est pas drôle en tout cas '^'

MAIS VOS GUEULE O###########»

Breffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

j'ai aussi des petites infos pour vous sur les OC 8D

KiraLeNonMasochiste est enfait Kira War, il est le neveu de Pain, Jashiniste et c'est un maso refoulé XD

JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa s'appelle Junkaï et c'est la fille d'Oroshimaru (et donc elle a aussi quelques tic à lui XD)

LunaLaLune... bah c'est Luna XD c'est une grande fan de Kakuzu XD

KatsuALaConnatitude s'appelle Katsu et...bah rien elle est juste fan de Doflamingo et de MadaraXD

NakoLaNeko c'est enfait Nako qui est super fan de Deidara et Hidan

Xsupaddo (Xpatate pour les intimes xD) est enfait Meï (ou silvanie xD) :')

bonne lecture 8D

* * *

PainLeDieuSuprême est connecté

KatsuALaConnatitude est connecté

KiraLeNonMasochiste est connecté

L est connecté

JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa est connecté

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Oh putain pas lui Owo

PainLeDieuSuprême: C'est fou comment t'es content de me voir Kira -_-''''

JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa: L'amour fou entre un oncle et son cher neveu x)

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Comme ton grand amour pour ton père c:

KatsuALaConnatitude: AH MAIS C'EST DEGUEU JUN TU SORS AVEC TON PROPRE PERE O[]O

L: Hein? Oo''''''

JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa: Mais je sors pas avec mon père moi Oo'''''

KiraLeNonMasochiste: XDDDDDD

MattLeSuperGamer est connecté

MattLeSuperGamer: C'est qui le malade qui sort avec son père? O.o

JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa: VOS GUEULES

JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa: JE SORS PAS AVEC MON PERE

JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa: BANDE DE MALADE MENTAL O''''''

PainLeDieuSuprême: Ca fait même pas 1 semaine que ce chat est créer et c'est déjà le bordel o.o

ChocoMello est connecté

ChocoMello:...

JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa: Qu'est ce que t'as toi encore? è.é

ChocoMello: Ton père viens de me traumatisé à vie o.o

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Il a fait quoi? x)

ChocoMello: Une fois j'ai parlé avec Matt et il m'a montré une photo de bikini qu'il voulait offrir à Misa Amane pour son anniversaire...

JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa: Et qu'est ce que mon père a à voir là-dedans? '^'

ChocoMello: Un connard a envoyé la photo du bikini a ton père...il a voulut l'essayer et...

KiraLeNonMasochiste:...

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Naaaaaaan? XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

MattLeSuperGamer: XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

ChocoMello: VOS GUEULE VOUS O

PainLeDieuSuprême: :')

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Ah attendez je viens de recevoir un message 8D

MattLeSuperGamer: Ah bah tiens moi aussi 'o'

JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa: ?

KiraLeNonMasochiste:...

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Iuhebu9BNIEHU9YCV8Y9HE°9BJPBIHUBFUENPJq

KatsuALaConnatitude: What? OwO

MattLeSuperGamer: IHIOBUudirnvbenjqanDUBOUNZDzonpvn jsndipj

ChocoMello: Ah! Ils ont reçut les photos c:

L: Les photos? 'o'

MattLeSuperGamer: AH PUTAIN MES YEUXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
KiraLeNonMasochiste: TUEZ MOI JE VOUS EN PRIS C'EST HORRIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE O[]O''''''''''''''''''

Trafalgar_Lyra s'est connecté

Trafalgar_Lyra: Je viens de voir Kira il est entrain de cogner la tête contre un mur Owo

ChocoMello: Ne t'en fais pas c'est normal x)

L: t'es vraiment un sadique o.o

ChocoMello: Et fier de l'être! 8D

Trafalgar_Lyra: Ah aufait Oroshimaru adore sa tenu, il veux que je lui envoie une tenue sado maso avec le cuir et tout et il a hate de te le montrer 8D

ChocoMello:...

ChocoMello:...je vais te tuer...

Trafalgar_Lyra: C'est ça c'est ça ;) Bon j'y vais j'vais regardé un peu la télé dans ma super planque 8D

Trafalgar_Lyra s'est deconnecter

ChocoMello:...

ChocoMello: Salope...

* * *

FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

ça vous a plut ? ;)

Oui oui Oroshimaru se travesti (au plus grand bonheur de Kabuto XD)

Lyra est encore plus sadique que Mello oui XD

Allez adios les crétinos °^° * **disparait** *


	3. Chapter 3: Bouh! :')

HEY 8D

Je suis de retour!

Matt: Pour vous jouez un mauvais tour x)

XDDDDDDD 

Mello: Vous avez fini? –'''

Nan 8'DDDDDD

BREFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Je vous souhaite un bon délire ;)

Trafalgar_Lyra est connecté

Le_Roi_Du_Monde est connecté

Ulquiorra_Schiffer est connecté

SzayelLePlusBeau est connecté

NnoitraLeMeilleur est connecté

Trafalgar_Lyra: Sérieux Grimmjow, pourquoi ce pseudo? Oo''''

Le_Roi_Du_Monde: Parce que je suis un roi uwu

KatsuALaConnatitude est connecté

KatsuALaConnatitude: Pourquoi quand j'ai fait le rapprochement entre Grimmjow et son pseudo, j'ai pensé au Roi Lion? oO'''''

NnoitraLeMeilleur: XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Trafalgar_Lyra: :') Jl'imagine déjà entrain de chanté «J'aimerai déjà être roi!» x))))

Le_Roi_Du_Monde: VOS GUEULE!

Ulquiorra_Schiffer:...

SzayelLePlusBeau: Dîtes ça fait une semaine que Kira ne s'est pas connecté, c'est normal? o.o

Trafalgar_Lyra: Il m'a dit qu'il «Cherche un sacrifice à Jashin-sama» 8D

Attention_Les_Yeux est connecté

NnoitraLeMeilleur: What?! Oo''''

Attention_Les_Yeux: héhé c:

Le_Roi_Du_Monde: C'est qui ce mec? Owo

Trafalgar_Lyra: Un con peut-être? :')

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: Ichimaru-sama, cette blague n'est absolument pas drôle '-'

Attention_Les_Yeux s'est déconnecter

Ichimaru_Gin est connecté

Ichimaru_Gin: Comment t'as deviné que c'était moi? =^=

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: Vous êtes le seul à faire des blagues de ce genre...

Trafalgar_Lyra: Wow Ulquiorra j'savais pas que tu avais un tel talent pour découvrir l'identité des gens °^°

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: Ce n'est pas un talent, c'est de la deduction '^'

L est connecté

L: Je trouve que tu devrais faire inspecteur, je suis sûr que tu pourrai arrêter pleins de gens =)

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: Désoler mais je n'obéis qu'à Aizen-sama...

Le_Roi_Du_Monde: Chochotte .w.

KatsuALaConnatitude: Bon moi j'y vais les gens à +

SzayelLePlusBeau: Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup de boulot qui m'attend 8D

KatsuALaConnatitude s'est déconnecter

SzayelLePlusBeau s'est deconnecté

Trafalgar_Lyra:...

Le_Roi_Du_Monde:...

NnoitraLeMeilleur:...

Ulquiorra_Schiffer:...

Ichimaru_Gin:...

Bouh: '^'

Trafalgar_Lyra: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Le_Roi_Du_Monde: OH PUTAIN UN FANTOME! OWO

Ichimaru_Gin: Venant de toi Grimmjow ça devient un compliment x)

Le_Roi_Du_Monde: Pourquoi? Oo'''

NnoitraLeMeilleur: Ducon tu te rends compte que tu viens de flipper face à un fantome alors que t'es un HOLLOW? –'''''

Le_Roi_Du_Monde: Mais je t'emmerde le parabole O[ ]O''''

Bouh: Bouh! '^'

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: N'empêche...

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: Pourquoi quand il s'est connecté le tchat n'a rien affiché? '-'

Bouh: Parce que j'ai demandé à l'admin de mettre cette option sur mon ordi B)

Trafalgar_Lyra: AH L'ENFOIRE DE MATT OWO

Ichimaru_Gin: Un problème Lyra-chan? x)

Trafalgar_Lyra: CA FAIT DES JOURS QUE JE DEMANDE A MATT DE ME METTRE CETTE OPTION MAIS A LA PLACE IL LA METS A CE CONNARD DE BOUH! O[ ]O

MattLeSuperGamer est connecté

MattLeSuperGamer: Y a pas à dire les bains de chocolat avec Mello y a rien de mieux =u=

Trafalgar_Lyra: TOI!

MattLeSuperGamer: Moi? =u=

Trafalgar_Lyra: OUI TOI AVEC TON SMILEY A LA CON! èwé####

MattLeSuperGamer: Qu'est ce que j'ai fais? =u=

Trafalgar_Lyra: QU'EST CE QUE TU N'AS PAS FAIS PLUTOT!

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: Cette fille me donne mal au crâne...

MattLeSuperGamer: Alooooors? J'ai pas fais quoi? =u=

Bouh: Rien elle est jalouse parce que j'arrive à m'incruster sans qu'un message s'affiche sur le tchat '^'

MattLeSuperGamer: Je vois =u=

Trafalgar_Lyra: ALORS QU'EST CE QUE T'AS A DIRE POUR TA DEFENSE?!

MattLeSuperGamer: Que c'est Bouh qui m'a forcé à lui installé ça =u=

MattLeSuperGamer: Et que j'ai envie de replonger dans un bain de choco avec Mello~ =u=

Trafalgar_Lyra:...

NnoitraLeMeilleur: Ah!

NnoitraLeMeilleur: Enfin elle ferme enfin sa gueule =u=

MattLeSuperGamer: Le mieu c'est être gay...

MattLeSuperGamer: Au moin t'es sûr que ton conjoint va pas gueuler pour rien =u=

Ichimaru_Gin: Même si y a des exception x)

MattLeSuperGamer: C'est vrai, à la place je dois supporter une furie blonde armé d'un flingue =u=

MattLeSuperGamer: Mais chacuns ses défauts =u=

ChocoMello est connecté

ChocoMello: j'ai lu les messages au dessus...

ChocoMello: De un: La furie blonde armé d'un flingue t'emmerde

ChocoMello: De deux: T'es pas mieux avec tes jeux video et tes maudites cigarettes

ChocoMello: De trois: Je viens de preparer un bain de chocolat, tu sais où me rejoindre ;)

ChocoMello s'est deconnecter.

MattLeSuperGamer:...

MattLeSuperGamer: Je l'aime :3

MattLeSuperGamer s'est deconnecté.

NnoitraLeMeilleur :...

Trafalgar_Lyra :... =w=

Le_Roi_Du_Monde :...Je vais voir si Ichigo est dans le coin...

Ichimaru_Gin : Pourquoi ? 'o'

Le_Roi_Du_Monde : Je vais voir si ça le tente une bataille de fraises ;)

FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Et voilà, ce chapitre est enfin fini XD

J'éspère qu'il vous a plut ;)

Et non je ne dirai pas qui est ce mystérieux «Bouh»

Et c'est sûr ce n'est certainement pas Boo de Dragon Ball Z XD

Allez adios~

Ps: Dans le prochain châpitre y aura surement des persos de One Piece qui vont apparaître ;)

Pss: Si vous avez de nouvelles idées je suis preneuse XD

Psss: Veuillez escusez ma vanne foireuse au sujet de Grimmjow et du fantome, franchement j'aurais du me pendre tellement ma blague était nul :c


	4. Chapter 4: Ulquiqui le génie :')

Et voilà le chapitre 4 8D

Gin: Avec Amour Sucré et One Piece qui vont bientôt arrivé x)

Matt: Je sens qu'on va se marrer :')

Nnoitra: Surtout avec notre petit Roi Lion XDDDDD

Grimmjow: TA GUEULE LA PARABOLE!

Nnoitra: QUI C'EST QUE T'APPELLE LA PARABOLE?!

 ***soupire** * Bon bein...bonne lecture =)

Ps: Une dernière chose, si je laisse des fautes d'orthographes dans les chapitres c'est fait exprès, parce que c'est pas des machines et c'est normal XD

je me demande même si jvais pas mettre un peu de kikoo (mais pas trop non plus sinon on va plus rien piger XD)

oooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

 **Grimmjow_Jaggerjack est connecté**

 **NnoitraLeMeilleur est connecté**

 **Trafalgar_Lyra est connecté**

 **KiraLeNonMasochiste est connecté**

 **Ulquiorra_Schiffer est connecté**

 **MattLeSuperGamer est connecté**

 **ChocoMello est connecté**

Trafalgar_Lyra: Wow aujourd'hui y a du monde :o

NnoitraLeMeilleur: Tiens, tu n'utilise plus ton pseudo «Le_Roi_Du_Monde» Grimmjow? :')

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Ta gueule la cuillère .w.

NnoitraLeMeilleur: Je t'emmerde chat de gouttière ._.

MattLeSuperGamer: Genre Lyra tu aimes le Rp? *^*

Trafalgar_Lyra: Bah ouais 8D

Trafalgar_Lyra: Surtout pour faire des conneries xD

MattLeSuperGamer: xD

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Sinon...

KiraLeNonMasochiste: ça va? 8D

ChocoMello: Pas du tout :/

Trafalgar_Lyra: Pk? 'O'

Trafalgar_Lyra: Matt qu'est ce que t'as encore foutu comme connerie? .O.

MattLeSuperGamer: Hé! Pour une fois c'est pas moi O[ ]O

NnoitraLeMeilleur: «Pour une fois» x)

ChocoMello: Y a un drôle de mec qui m'harcèle par Mp è_é

Trafalgar_Lyra: Ce serait pas «Bouh» par hasard? XD

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Toi aussi Mello tu reçoit des Mp bizarre oO'''

ChocoMello: Voilà ce qu'il m'a sorti ce midi: « **Bouh (xx/xx/xx 12:35:11): HEY 8D**

 **Bouh (xx/xx/xx 12:35:36): Comment ça va ma blonde? c:**

 **Bouh (xx/xx/xx 12:36:02): Quoi tu répond pas ma belle?**

 **ChocoMello (xx/xx/xx 12:37:00): Ta gueule!**

 **ChocoMello (xx/xx/xx 12:37:27): Juste ferme ta gueule!**

 **Bouh (xx/xx/xx 12:37:59): Bah qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu as tes règles? :o**

 **Bouh (xx/xx/xx 12:38:12): Tu veux que je te réconforte ma jolie? :$** »

KiraLeNonMasochiste:...j'ai envie d'éclater de rire...

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Mais je pense que ce serai une très mauvaise idée x)

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: xDDDD

ChocoMello: -_-######

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Si tu veux j'te montre ce qu'il m'a envoyé hier xD

KiraLeNonMasochiste: « **Bouh (xx/xx/xx 06:17:09): Hello~**

 **KiraLeNonMasochiste (xx/xx/xx 06:17:47): Euh...**

 **KiraLeNonMasochiste (xx/xx/xx 06:18:00): T'es qui? Oo'''**

 **Bouh (xx/xx/xx 06:18:14): Bah...**

 **Bouh (xx/xx/xx 06:18:20): Je suis Bouh 8D**

 **KiraLeNonMasochiste (xx/xx/xx 06:18:39): Je sais mais c'est qui Bouh? Oo''''**

 **Bouh (xx/xx/xx 06:18:31): Bah c'est Bouh 8D**

 **KiraLeNonMasochiste (xx/xx/xx 06:18:49): -_-''** »

Trafalgar_Lyra: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Moi je le trouve marrant ce mec :')

ChocoMello: IL EST PAS MARRANT

ChocoMello: IL EST BIZARRE

ChocoMello: e.e

MattLeSuperGamer: Allons mon Mellow, c'est juste un blagueur :')

ChocoMello: Ta gueule!

ChocoMello: Quand un mec ose me traité de fille

Trafalgar_Lyra: C'est qu'il a une bonne vue XD

NnoitraLeMeilleur: XD

ChocoMello: NON

ChocoMello: C'est qu'il est suicidaire!

ChocoMello: è_é####

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: Aufait Matt...

MattLeSuperGamer: ?

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: Si c'est toi qui lui a installer l'option pour pouvoir venir ici sans qu'un message sois affiché...

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: C'est que tu sais qui il est

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: Pas vrai?

MattLeSuperGamer:...

Trafalgar_Lyra:...wow

NnoitraLeMeilleur: C'est pas con ça 'o'

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec l'asperge 'o'

ChocoMello:...Mattie :)

MattLeSuperGamer:...

MattLeSuperGamer: Oh y a mon téléphone qui sonne je dois y aller ^^''''

 **MattLeSuperGamer est deconnecté**

ChocoMello: J'VAIS TE BUTER!

 **ChocoMello est deconnecté**

Ulquiorra_Schiffer:...

Ulquiorra_Schiffer:...J'ai dis une bétise? '-'

Trafalgar_Lyra: Nope tkt ;)

NnoitraLeMeilleur: De toute façon il l'aurait sut tôt ou tard x)

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: T'as juste avancé la date de sa mort :')

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Moi je me demande c'est qui ce Bouh...

Bouh: T'es pas le seul à poser cette question ;)

Trafalgar_Lyra: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

NnoitraLeMeilleur: ARRETE DE GUEULER MERDE è[ ]é####

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Toi aussi tu gueule ducon è_é####

Bouh: En même temps je me suis pas fais appelé Bouh pour rien x)

Ulquiorra_Schiffer:...

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: Dites...

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Tu as trouvé c'est qui Bouh? °^°

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Avec ce qu'il a déduit tout à l'heure ça m'étonne même pas x)

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: Non Kira...

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: Grimmjow moi ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu me complimente...

NnoitraLeMeilleur: C'est vrai que c'est louche e.e

NnoitraLeMeilleur: Qu'est ce que tu lui veux le matou bleu?

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Pour la première fois de mon existence en tant que hollow...

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Je ne veux rien de ta part Ulquiorra :)

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: C'est juste que ce connard de Bouh m'a envoyé des messages qui m'ont bien fait chier

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Alors si tu trouve qui c'est je pourrais me faire un plaisir de lui regler son compte c:

NnoitraLeMeilleur:...Je me disais aussi x)

Trafalgar_Lyra: REEEEEEEEEE

Bouh: Tiens elle est pas morte elle? :')

Trafalgar_Lyra: J'étais entrain d'envoyer des messages de soutiens à Matt x)

Trafalgar_Lyra: Alors Ulquiqui qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Bouh: Oui dis nous ce que tu as découvert sur moi :)

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: Bah enfait...

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: Je sais pas si c'est un bug ou pas...

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: Mais c'est normal que sur ton profil on voit ton adresse Ip, et donc ta position?

Bouh:...

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack:...ah mais c'est vrai O.O

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Oh le con XD

Trafalgar_Lyra : A mon avis Ulquiqui, c'est surement un bug et il a pas remarqué XD

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack : Maintenant je sais où tu habite ptit Bouh :)

Bouh :...Bon moi j'ai des trucs à faire salut ^O^''''

 **Bouh est deconnecté**

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: ATTEND UN PEU QUE J'ARRIVE MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 

**Grimmjow_Jaggerjack est deconnecté**

 **IlForte_Grantz est connecté**

IlForte_Grantz: C'est normal que Grimmjow-sama court dans les couloirs avec un sourire de dingue sur le visage? Oo''''

NnoitraLeMeilleur: Ne t'en fais pas

NnoitraLeMeilleur: C'est tout à fait normal

NnoitraLeMeilleur: Notre cher Schtroumf est parti à la chasse aux Bouh! 8D

IlForte_Grantz:...

IlForte_Grantz: J'ai pas compris...

KiraLeNonMasochiste: N'essaie pas de comprendre, c'est juste Grimmjow XD

IlForte_Grantz:...ok o.o

Trafalgar_Lyra: Sinon ça va IlForte? Pas d'embrouille avec ton frère en ce moment? x)

IlForte_Grantz: Tout va pour le mieux ma sœur :)

IlForte_Grantz: Et non mon frère Szayel a d'autres occupations en ce moment :o

Trafalgar_Lyra: Quel genre d'occupation? :o

NnoitraLeMeilleur: JDPZOJOUVOULQNHXXXUGYEBOX

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: ? ê.e

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Qu'est ce qui se passe Nnoitra? O.o''''

NnoitraLeMeilleur: JZDOIPQJXBYEFTXUIQPJ9ZJ

IlForte_Grantz: Il faudrait aller voir...

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: Vu les cris que j'entends depuis ma chambre, je ne préfère pas y aller...

 **SzayelLePlusBeau est connecté**

SzayelLePlusBeau: Bonjour~ 8D

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Tiens t'es de bonne humeur 'o'

IlForte_Grantz: Quelque chose me dis que tu as un quelconque rapport avec les cris de Nnoitra-sama...

SzayelLePlusBeau: Moi je n'y suis pour rien :)

SzayelLePlusBeau: Parcontre l'aphrodisiaque que j'ai donné à Tesla peut-être~

Ulquiorra_Schiffer:...

Ulquiorra_Schiffer:...Dégoutant...

NnoitraLeMeilleur: J93DH84BNUAzèçYHNUEpXQKoinx

Trafalgar_Lyra: Et ça c'est quoi? Owo

SzayelLePlusBeau:...

Trafalgar_Lyra: Quoi?...nan...

SzayelLePlusBeau: Si 8D

Trafalgar_Lyra: Il le font sur le clavier? XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Putain heureusement qu'il y a pas de Webcam Oo''''''

IlForte_Grantz: En attendant nous on entend tout, et Aizen-sama va pas être content...

SzayelLePlusBeau: Détrompe toi mon cher frère :)

SzayelLePlusBeau: Gin-sama s'occupe personnellement d'éloigné Aizen-sama et Tousen-sama loin du château

SzayelLePlusBeau: En attendant que les bruits retentissent :)

Trafalgar_Lyra: Heureusement que j'ai choisit d'aller à l'Akatsuki au lieu du Hueco Mondo XD

KiraLeNonMasochiste: XD

Ulquiorra_Schiffer:...

Fin 8D

ça vous a plut? Si oui, laissez moi des review ;)


	5. Chapter 5: Aizen et Pain 'o'

Hey 8D

ouioui c'est encore moi ;)

Je vous ai manqué? 8D Comment ça non? Owo Bande de mechant :c

Azy je vous cause plus... JE RIGOLE 8DDDDDDD  
Bonne lecture~

 **Trafalgar_Lyra est connecté**

 **KiraLeNonMasochiste est connecté**

 **JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa est connecté**

 **Ulquiorra_Schiffer est connecté**

 **Itachi_Uchiwa est connecté**

 **Sasuke_Uchiwa est connecté**

 **Sakura_Haruno est connecté**

 **Grimmjow_Jaggerjack est connecté**

 **NnoitraLeMeilleur est connecté**

Trafalgar_Lyra: Et bein...

Trafalgar_Lyra: Y en a du monde aujourd'hui XD

KiraLeNonMasochiste: J'avoue x)

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Y a un truc special? 'o'

JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa: Bah je pense pas 'o'

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Alors tête de piano, c'est vrai qu'hier t'as fais tellement de bruit que même les Shinigami vous ont entendu? XD

NnoitraLeMeilleur: Toi ta gueule!

NnoitraLeMeilleur: T'es jaloux parce que ça prouve qu'au moin j'ai pris mon pied ;)

Trafalgar_Lyra: Trop de sous entendu d'un coup... '^'

Itachi_Uchiwa: Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Pourquoi Kira n'a pas arrêté de rire hier? =/_\=

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Szayel a donné des aphrodisiaques à Tesla

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Depuis ils ont fait des trucs toute la nuit :')

JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa: GRIMMJOW

JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa: Y A DES INNOCENTS QUI POURRAIENT VOIR CA O[ ]O

Sakura_Haruno: Ils ont fait des trucs? o.o

Sakura_Haruno: Ca veut dire quoi? o.o

Sasuke_Uchiwa: Oh non c'est pas vrai...

Itachi_Uchiwa:...

Itachi_Uchiwa: Qui lui explique? '-'

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: Pas moi...

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: J'ai déjà une humaine dans les pattes, pas question d'en rajouter une deuxième ._.

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Sois déjà content qu'il y en ai une qui se sauve pas en courant en te voyant x))))

JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa: Moi je propose que ce soit Kira qui explique 8D

KiraLeNonMasochiste: POURQUOI MOI? O.O

JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa: Parce que c'est comme ça :')

Trafalgar_Lyra: Moi j'ai pas très envie de briser une innocence :')

Trafalgar_Lyra: Déjà que c'est moi qui ai brisé celle de Mei XD

Itachi_Uchiwa: Ah c'était toi?

Itachi_Uchiwa: Je me disait aussi comment elle avait fait pour autant changer '/o\'

Sakura_Haruno: Allllloooooooorsssssssss? 'O'

KiraLeNonMasochiste:...

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Tu me le paiera Jun...

JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa: Mais oui mais oui c:

KiraLeNonMasochiste:...hm hm

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Bon...tu es sûr de vouloir savoir? :c

Sakura_Haruno: Sûr et certaine :)

KiraLeNonMasochiste:...

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Bien...

Trafalgar_Lyra: Surtout sois subtil x)

KiraLeNonMasochiste:... =w=

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Donc...comment dire ça sans choquer...

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Tu sais que quand deux personnes s'aiment, elles s'embrassent?

Sakura_Haruno: Bien sûr! Je suis assez grande pour le savoir! :o

KiraLeNonMasochiste:...Le truc c'est qu'il ne font pas que simplement s'embrasser après...

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: J'ai hate de voir ce qu'il va nous sortir XD

Sakura_Haruno: Ils font quoi alors? O.o

Ulquiorra_Schiffer:...On te soutiens mentalement...

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Merci TT_TT

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Alors après...

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Ils vont dans une chambre et ils font des bébés

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Fin de l'histoire X/X

 **KiraLeNonMasochiste est deconnecté**

Itachi_Uchiwa:...

Sasuke_Uchiwa:...

JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa:...

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack:...

NnoitraLeMeilleur:...

Ulquiorra_Schiffer:...

Trafalgar_Lyra:...Mais quel tapette celui là ewe

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Trop de pression sur lui XD

Sakura_Haruno:...

Sasuke_Uchiwa: Moi aussi je vais me sauver avant qu'elle me demande des précisions O.o

 **Sasuke_Uchiwa est deconnecté**

Sakura_Haruno:...

Sakura_Haruno: J'ai pas compris...

Sakura_Haruno: Quel est le rapport entre ça et Nnoitra-kun? 'o'

Sakura_Haruno: Ils peuvent pas avoir d'enfant vu qu'ils sont des hommes...

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Détrompe toi

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Chez les Hollow c'est pas foutu pareils que chez les humains

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Même les mecs peuvent être en cloque :')

Sakura_Haruno: Donc enfait Nnoitra-kun et Tesla-kun essaient d'avoir des enfants? 'o'

NnoitraLeMeilleur: Hein? Oo''''''

NnoitraLeMeilleur: Mais j'veux pas de gosses moi O[ ]O'''''

Trafalgar_Lyra: TA GUEULE èWé

Trafalgar_Lyra: Tout ça c'est de ta faute avec tes conneries è_é###

Trafalgar_Lyra: ALORS T'ASSUMES ET TU LUI EXPLIQUE!

NnoitraLeMeilleur: MAIS MERDE

NnoitraLeMeilleur: C'EST PAS MA FAUTE SI C'TE CONNARD DE SCHTROUMF DECIDE DE PARLER DE MA VIE SEXUEL POUR SE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE!

NnoitraLeMeilleur: SI ELLE VEUT DES REPONSES ELLE A QU'A VOIR UN PORNO! è[ ]é#

Itachi_Uchiwa: Où lire un livre de l'Ermite Jiraya...

JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa: Ah mais ouais! 8D

Sakura_Haruno: Ceux que lit Kakashi-senseï? Oo''''

Sakura_Haruno: Où les personnages font des trucs bizarre? Oo'''''

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Ouais

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Des trucs bizarres :')

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: C'est vraiment dégoutant...

NnoitraLeMeilleur: C'est la nature mon petit Ulquiorra '^'

 **Aizen_Sosuke est connecté**

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: AIZEN? OWO

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: Bonjour Aizen-sama

Aizen_Sosuke: Grimmjow, combien de fois faut te dire de m'appeler Aizen-sama ou Seigneur Aizen...

Aizen_Sosuke: Bien le bonjour Ulquiorra :)

Aizen_Sosuke: Et Nnoitra, s'il te plait quand tu fait ce genre de chose, cris moins fort

Aizen_Sosuke: Gin m'a fait marché jusqu'à l'autre bout du Hueco Mondo, et pourtant on t'entendait encore... :)

NnoitraLeMeilleur:...

Aizen_Sosuke: Bien...

 **Aizen_Sosuke a changé de pseudo pour «Seigneur_Aizen»**

Seigneur_Aizen: C'est mieux :)

 **PainLeDieuSuprême est connecté**

 **LeGrandJashiniste est connecté**

 **KakuzuFanDeFric est connecté**

 **Kisame_Hoshigaki est connecté**

 **DeidaraLArtisteAuxExplosions est connecté**

 **Akasuna_No_Sasori est connecté**

 **KiraLeNonMasochiste est connecté**

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Jashin-sama, pk faut-il que mon oncle apprenne à utiliser un ordi TT_TT

PainLeDieuSuprême: Toujours aussi doux et gentil Kira -_-''''''

Sakura_Haruno: Il y a une chose que je comprend pas...

NnoitraLeMeilleur: Quoi encore?! Tu veux venir dans ma piaule pour voir comment moi et Tesla on fait pour faire des enfants? =_=

Sakura_Haruno: Pas vraiment...

Trafalgar_Lyra: Moi je veux bien :')

Trafalgar_Lyra: Même si t'es moche y a Tesla donc ça donne un certain equilibre~

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

NnoitraLeMeilleur: Lyra...

Trafalgar_Lyra: Oui? :)

NnoitraLeMeilleur: ta gueule =_=

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: Taisez vous maintenant...

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: Quel est ta question femme?

Sakura_Haruno: Enfait...

Sakura_Haruno: Vous êtes les plus grands mechants qui puissent existé?

Sakura_Haruno: L'Akatsuki dans le monde des Ninja et Les Espadas dans le Hueco Mondo...

Seigneur_Aizen: Tout à fait jeune fille :)

Sakura_Haruno: Et en tant que mechant vous avez un super plan diabolique?

PainLeDieuSuprême: Oui, et donc?

Sakura_Haruno: Alors qu'est ce que vous faites là au lieu d'executer ce plan?

Seigneur_Aizen:...

PainLeDieuSuprême:...

KakuzuFanDeFric: 'o'

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Elle m'a tué XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

NnoitraLeMeilleur: X'DDDDDDDDDDDDD

 **Ichimaru_Gin est connecté**

Ichimaru_Gin: J'aime beaucoup cette petite :')

Trafalgar_Lyra: Elle m'a choqué

Trafalgar_Lyra: Réussir à faire taire à la fois Pain et Aizen, moi je dis chapeau XD

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: Les humains sont vraiment pleins de surprise...

DeidaraLArtisteAuxExplosions: J'ai lu toute la discution

DeidaraLArtisteAuxExplosions: Y a pas à dire c'est vraiment une ninja de Konoha celle là x)

Akasuna_No_Sasori: x)

Kisame_Hoshigaki: Quand je pense qu'Itachi-san vient du même village que cette fille x)

PainLeDieuSuprême:...

LeGrandJashiniste: Et Pan! Dans vos dents les deux megalo! XD

Seigneur_Aizen:...

Seigneur_Aizen: J'aurais deux mots à te dire jeune fille ^^###

PainLeDieuSuprême: Moi aussi j'ai à te parler -_-####

 **LeMecQuiButeToutLeMonde est connecté**

LeMecQuiButeToutLeMonde: Hey Pain et Aizen

LeMecQuiButeToutLeMonde: Touchez pas à la fille aux cheveux roses

LeMecQuiButeToutLeMonde: C'est la meuf de mon descendant

LeMecQuiButeToutLeMonde: Donc garre à vos fesses :P

LeMecQuiButeToutLeMonde: Surtout qu'elle a raison en plus 8D

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: C'est qui lui? Oo'''''

Itachi_Uchiwa: C'est Madara...

Itachi_Uchiwa: On dirait qu'il a enfin apprit à se servir d'un ordinateur '-'

Seigneur_Aizen:...^^#

 **Seigneur_Aizen est deconnecté**

 **PainLeDieuSuprême est deconnecté**

LeMecQuiButeToutLeMonde: Quel bande de rageux...

Trafalgar_Lyra: Tu peux pas changer de pseudo steuplait? '^'

Trafalgar_Lyra: Celui là fait craneur :/

LeMecQuiButeToutLeMonde: Okok

LeMecQuiButeToutLeMonde: J'suis de super humeur alors pas de soucis :)

 **LeMecQuiButeToutLeMonde a changé de pseudo pour «Madara_Uchiwa»**

Madara_Uchiwa: Contente? :')

Trafalgar_Lyra: C'est mieux oui :')

LeGrandJashiniste: Bon moi j'ai un sacrifice à faire 8D

DeidaraLArtisteAuxExplosions: Moi j'ai des trucs à faire aussi 8D

Itachi_Uchiwa: J'ai entendu des bruits bizarre, je vais voir d'où ça vient =/_\=

 **LeGrandJashiniste est deconnecté**

 **DeidaraLArtisteAuxExplosions est deconnecté**

 **Itachi_Uchiwa est deconnecté**

Ichimaru_Gin:... x)

NnoitraLeMeilleur: Aufait il est passé où Matt? 'o'

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Il est avec le chocovore :o

Ulquiorra_Schiffer:...

KakuzuFanDeFric: Bon moi c'est pas tout mais j'ai des factures à payer...

 **KakuzuFanDeFric est deconnecté**

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Super je suis mal...

Ichimaru_Gin: Pk? =^=

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Kakuzu a horreur des factures

Madara_Uchiwa: Quand il s'occupe de ça il est de très mauvaise humeur

Madara_Uchiwa: Au point qu'il cogne tout ce qui bouge XD

KiraLeNonMasochiste: M'en fous y a Lyra aussi qui doit supporter sa mauvaise humeur :')

Trafalgar_Lyra: Détrompe toi jeune padawan

Trafalgar_Lyra: Junkaï m'a prévenu hier soir que les factures arrive aujourd'hui

Trafalgar_Lyra: Alors je me suis sauvé avec elle x)

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Et elle est où maintenant? '^'

Trafalgar_Lyra: Chez son père

Trafalgar_Lyra: Moi je suis chez Matt :')

Trafalgar_Lyra: D'ailleur il est pas là, il est censé être chez Mello

NnoitraLeMeilleur: Pour se faire pardonné? :')

Trafalgar_Lyra: Ouep x)

Madara_Uchiwa: Au fait Ulquiorra...  
Ulquiorra_Schiffer: ?

Madara_Uchiwa: Y a un mec bizarre qui m'a envoyé un Mp

Madara_Uchiwa: Il m'a demandé de te transmettre un message

Madara_Uchiwa: Il a dit «Salut, jt'ai envoyé une suprise, j'éspère qu'elle te plaira ^O^»

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: Bizarre je n'ai rien reçut...  
KiraLeNonMasochiste: J'm'attend au pire x)

Ichimaru_Gin:... Wow XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Trafalgar_Lyra: Hein? oO

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Oo

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack:...

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Madara_Uchiwa: Il se passe quoi? O.o

NnoitraLeMeilleur: HAHAHA J'EN PEUX PLUS C'EST TROP DRÔLE X'DDDDDDDD

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: J'entend les rires de Nnoitra depuis ma chambre...

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: Je vais voir ce qui se passe...

 **Ulquiorra_Schiffer est deconnecté**

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Je me demande ce qu'il se passe...

Trafalgar_Lyra: Oh j'ai un message de Grimmjow :o

Trafalgar_Lyra:...AH PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CE TRUC OWO

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: T'as vu la video que j'ai envoyé? XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Trafalgar_Lyra: LE SCOOP DU SIECLE XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 **Ulquiorra_Schiffer est connecté**

Madara_Uchiwa: Alors? 'o'

Ulquiorra_Schiffer:...

NnoitraLeMeilleur: Le pauvre il est traumatisé XD

Ulquiorra_Schiffer:...dans les couloirs...Aizen-sama...dans les couloirs...Aizen-sama...

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Hein? Oo

Ichimaru_Gin: Aizen est dans les couloirs entrain de faire une danse bizarre

Ichimaru_Gin: Même si j'ai l'impression que ça a un rapport avec le colis qu'est censé recevoir Ulquiorra-chan :')

Trafalgar_Lyra: Mouhahahaha jviens d'envoyer la video à la Soul Society

Trafalgar_Lyra: Jleur ai ensuite sorti «Vous avez vu la gueule de votre traitre, alors pk vous l'avez toujours pas buter? Bande de feignasse x)»

Madara_Uchiwa: x)

JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa: Hey!

JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa: Y a Sasori qui vient de m'appelé, y a un problème avec Pain :')

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Ouais

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Les 6 corps de Pain sont entrain de danser dans les couloirs x')

NnoitraLeMeilleur: XDDD

IlForte_Grantz est connecté

SzayelLePlusBeau est connecté

IlForte_Grantz: Bonjour...

IlForte_Grantz: Grimmjow-sama a eu des petits soucis respiratoires avec Nnoitra-sama...

SzayelLePlusBeau: Ils ont tellement rit qu'ils sont devenu bleu x)

SzayelLePlusBeau: J'ai du les trainer dans mon laboratoire pour qu'ils se calment

SzayelLePlusBeau: J'ai aussi croisé Aizen-sama, c'était magnifique :')

IlForte_Grantz: Ah et aussi on va avoir des problèmes si on arrête pas Aizen-sama

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: Quel genre de problème?

IlForte_Grantz: Starrk va finir par se réveiller vu les rires et le bruit que fait Aizen-sama...

Ulquiorra_Schiffer:...J'arrive je vais demandé un coup de main à Hallibel...

Ulquiorra_Schiffer est deconnecté

Itachi_Uchiwa: Je vais essayé de calmer Pain-sama et ses 5 autres corps :/

IlForte_Grantz: Moi je vais éteindre les ordinateurs de Grimmjow-sama et Nnoitra-sama

IlForte_Grantz: Il faudrait aussi que j'aille voir Tesla pour qu'il m'aide avec Shawlong...

 **Itachi_Uchiwa est deconnecté**

 **IlForte_Grantz est deconnecté**

 **Grimmjow_Jaggerjack est deconnecté**

 **NnoitraLeMeilleur est deconnecté**

Ichimaru_Gin: Je vais aider Ulquiorra-chan et Hallibel-chan x)

 **Ichimaru_Gin est deconnecté**

KiraLeNonMasochiste: Mon dieu y a Pain qui me regard mechamment, je vais me sauvé XD

JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa: J'suis en route là je suis sur mon tel :')

 **KiraLeNonMasochiste est déconnecté**

 **JunkaïAkatsukiPowaa est déconnecté**

Sakura_Haruno:...J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Tsunade-sama quand elle va savoir ça :')

 **Sakura_Haruno est deconnecté**

Madara_Uchiwa: Je devrai peut-être intervenir non? x)

Trafalgar_Lyra: Non laisse, c'est trop drôle xD

Madara_Uchiwa: Ouais t'as raison XD

Bouh: Moi qui voulais que ce soit Ulquiorra qui reçoit les poiles à gratté...finalement c'est encore mieux que je pensai XD

Madara_Uchiwa: Tiens t'es le malade qui envoie des Mp chelou :')

SzayelLePlusBeau: Il est pas mort lui? XD

Bouh: Nope :)

Bouh: Je suis parti bien avant qu'il arrive chez moi x)

Bouh: Mais grâce à ce cher Grimmjow j'ai trouvé une très bonne cachette ;)

Trafalgar_Lyra: Je me demande c'est qui ce Bouh...

Trafalgar_Lyra: Surtout que il y a que moi qui a le droit de changer de compte comme ça :c

Madara_Uchiwa:...Lyra

Trafalgar_Lyra: Ouep?

Madara_Uchiwa: Viens par Mp, j'ai un super plan pour savoir qui est Bouh :)

Madara_Uchiwa: Szayel aussi on a besoin de toi! :)

Bouh:...

Bouh: Vous vous rendez compte que je suis encore là? Oo''''

FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

J'éspère que ça vous a plus les gens :')

laissez moi votre avis XD

Tchao~


	6. Chapter 6: identité révélé xD

TrafalCapone est connecté

Madara_Uchiwa est connecté

Luna_La_Lune est connecté

TrafalCapone:JE HAIS LA RENTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Luna_La_Luna: +1 :c

Madara_Uchiwa: Moi j'm'en fous j'vais plus à l'école depuis des années B)

TrafalCapone:...je te hais =w=

NnoitraLeMeilleur est connecté

NnoitraLeMeilleur: Yo Trafal Capote 8D

TrafalCapone: Je

TrafalCapone: T'emmerde

TrafalCapone: Officiellement.

NnoitraLeMeilleur: Et officieusement? C:

TrafalCapone: Attend je réfléchis...

TrafalCapone: Ah bah zut alors je t'emmerde aussi 8D

NnoitraLeMeilleur:...

^^Whis^^ est connecté

^^Whis^^: Bonjour bonjour ^^

NnoitraLeMeilleur: Tiens c'est pas l'esclave de l'aut' chat violet?

^^Whis^^: Tu te rends compte que «l'aut' chat violet» est juste derrière moi? :)

NnoitraLeMeilleur:...et merde...

NnoitraLeMeilleur est déconnecté.

TrafalCapone: C'est vrai? 'o'

^^Whis^^: Nan :D

^^Whis^^: Beerus-sama est en ce moment entrain de prendre son bain :p

TrafalCapone:...Tu es diabolique x)

Bouh: Tiens y a pas grand monde aujourd'hui '^'

Luna_La_Lune: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
TrafalCapone: TA GUEULE!

TrafalCapone: Vous me saoulez à gueuler quand cet abruti débarque ewe

Bouh: Dis celle qui a hurlé la première fois où je suis arrivé c:

TrafalCapone:...

TrafalCapone: Je me rends compte maintenant d'à quel point t'es un connard =w=

Bouh: Moi aussi je t'aime c:

Madara_Uchiwa: OMG

Luna_La_Lune: ?

Madara_Uchiwa: APPLAUDISSEZ MOI

Madara_Uchiwa: J'AI TROUVE QUI EST BOUH ! °^°

TrafalCapone: Comment t'as fais? Oo

TrafalCapone: ET JE CROYAIS QUE T'AVAIS BESOIN DE MON AIDE A MOI ET A SZAYEL POUR LE DEMASQUER?

Madara_Uchiwa: Plus besoin maintenant B)

TrafalCapone:...

TrafalCapone: T'es chiant tu le sais ça?

Bouh: Je suis qui alors? :)

Madara_Uchiwa: Laisse moi récapitulez d'abord ce que je sais sur toi !

Madara_Uchiwa: Déjà vu que tu ne me connais pas vraiment tu ne dois pas être de mon monde !

Bouh:...Continu...  
Madara_Uchiwa: Ensuite vu que tu as fuis quand Grimmjow a courut vers ta 1ère planque

Madara_Uchiwa: Tu ne dois pas avoir de pouvoir.

Madara_Uchiwa: Donc tu n'es ni de Bleach ni de One Piece ni de Fairy Tail.

Madara_Uchiwa: Il ne reste que Death Note.

Bouh: Ca ne dis pas qui je suis '^'

Madara_Uchiwa: Oh ne t'en fais pas j'y viens...

Madara_Uchiwa: J'ai ensuite discuté avec Nnoitra, qui m'a montré une discussion très interressante :)

Madara_Uchiwa: « **Bouh (xx/xx/xx 17:46:19): Bonjour c:**

 **NnoitraLeMeilleur (xx/xx/xx 17:47:25): Tiens t'es le con qui se croit drôle 'o'**

 **Bouh (xx/xx/xx 17:47:48): Exact, et toi tu es Nnoitra Jiruga c:**

 **NnoitraLeMeilleur (xx/xx/xx 17:48:00): COMMENT TU CONNAIS MON NOM ENTIER?**

 **NnoitraLeMeilleur (xx/xx/xx 17:48:12): Y a que les autres cons d'arrancar qui le savent =.=**

 **Bouh (xx/xx/xx 17:48:51): Héhé BP**

 **NnoitraLeMeilleur (xx/xx/xx 17:50:35): CONNARD REPONDS** »

Madara_Uchiwa: Dans ton monde il existe des possesseurs de Death Note qui ont les yeux de dieux de la mort non?

Madara_Uchiwa: Et la seule personne qui a en sa possession un Death Note ET les yeux de dieux de la mort est Misa Amane

Madara_Uchiwa: Mais elle est trop stupide pour faire ce genre de chose.

Bouh: Alors qui suis-je?

Madara_Uchiwa: Attend je finis.

Madara_Uchiwa: J'ai ensuite entendu parlé d'une drôle d'affaire où apparemment le tueur aurait les yeux d'un dieu de la mort.

Madara_Uchiwa: Tu vois où j'veux en venir?

Bouh:...

Bouh est déconnecté

Beyond-Birthday est connecté

TrafalCapone: Beyond Oo''''''

Beyond-Birthday: En chair et en os 8D

Beyond-Birthday: Moi qui pensait qu'il y avait que des cons dans ce tchat ;)

Madara_Uchiwa: Héhé :p

Luna_La_Lune:...Waouh O.o

^^Whis^^: Et bien je suis très surpris qu'il y ait ce genre d'individu ici ^o^

BeerusLeDieuDeLaDestruction est connecté

BeerusLeDieuDeLaDestruction: Whis...

BeerusLeDieuDeLaDestruction: J'ai faim...

^^Whis^^: J'arrive tout de suite Beerus-sama ^o^

^^Whis^^ est déconnecté

BeerusLeDieuDeLaDestruction: Hm?

BeerusLeDieuDeLaDestruction: Il n'y a que 4 personne ici?

TrafalCapone: Ouep

Luna_La_Lune: +1

Madara_Uchiwa: +1

Beyond-Birthday: +1

MattLeSuperGamer: Faux on est 5 ;D

TrafalCapone: Wsh Matt 8D

MattLeSuperGamer: Hey TrafalCapote XD

TrafalCapone: MAIS VOUS AVEZ QUOI AVEC CE SURNOM PTAIN è.é

MattLeSuperGamer: Il te fais chier :)

TrafalCapone:...Je vous tuerai un jour soyez en sûr...

BeerusLeDieuDeLaDestruction: x)

BeerusLeDieuDeLaDestruction: Whis avait raison, y a beaucoup d'ambiance ici :')

Luna_La_Lune: Le secret c'est de venir quand il y a l'un des plus cons du tchat

Luna_La_Lune: C'est-à-dire:

Luna_La_Lune: TrafalCapone

TrafalCapone: Je t'emmerde .w.

Luna_La_Lune: MattLeSuperGamer

MattLeSuperGamer: Hey t'es méchante là! D':

Luna_La_Lune: Beyond-Birthday

Beyond-Birthday: Je dois le prendre comment? '^'

TrafalCapone: Prends le mal connard!

Luna_La_Lune: Grimmjow_Jaggerjack, NnoitraLeMeilleur, Ichimaru_Gin, ChocoMello et bien sûr

Shirosaki :')

ShirosakiQuiDomineSonRoi est connecté

ShirosakiQuiDomineSonRoi: Comment oses-tu parler de nous derrière not' dos =.=

Luna_La_Lune: Avous le que c'est vrai!

ShirosakiQuiDomineSonRoi: J'ai jamais dis que c'était faux '-'

ShirosakiQuiDomineSonRoi: Mais le dis pas derrière not' dos c'pas sympa :/

BeerusLeDieuDeLaDestruction: :3

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack est connecté

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: BORDEL GENERAL

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Y A PLUS DE SHINIGAMI °^°

TrafalCapone: Genre XD

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: CHAMPAGNE POUR TOUT LE MONDE  
Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: JE SENS QUE CE MATIN VA ETRE UNE PURE SOIREEEEEEE~

Luna_La_Lune: On est le soir Grimmjow '^'

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: RAISON DE PLUS °^°

NnoitraLeMeilleur est connecté

Ulquiorra_Schiffer est connecté

NnoitraLeMeilleur: A NOUS LAS NOCHES °O°

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack : A NOUS LE HUECO MONDO

NnoitraLeMeilleur : A NOUS LES CONNERIEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ulquiorra_Schiffer :...  
Ulquiorra_Schiffer : La soirée va être très longue...

FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

J'éspère que ça vous a plut XD

Si vous avez des idées moi j'suis preneuse :')


	7. Chapitre 7: Les Nations s'incrustent :o

HEYYYYYYYYYYY

Et oui ça fait un moment que j'ai pas poster sur cette fic, non tapez pas! °O°

Voilà le nouveau chapitre avec un nouveau manga qui apparaît ;)

Bonne lecture~

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **TheKing est connecté**

 **NorwayHateDenmark est connecté**

 **oOIcelandOo est connecté**

 **TinoIsMyWife est connecté**

 **Finland=)=)=) est connecté**

TrafalCapone: Omg les nordiques °^°

TheKing: YOUHOUUUUUUUUUUU

NorwayHateDenmark: Bonjour...

TinoIsMyWife: S'lut

Finland=)=)=): Bonjour ^O^

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Enfin des nouvellds têtes!

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: nouvelles*

oOIcelandOo:...

NnoitraLeMeilleur: Hey le matou!

NnoitraLeMeilleur: T'sais pas où est Tesla?

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Peut-être dans mon lit c:

NnoitraLeMeilleur: QUOI?!

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: Grimmjow...

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Oh Ulquiqui t'es vivant! :D

TrafalCapone: Grimmjow? 8)

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Ui? °^°

TrafalCapone: Ta gueule? 8D

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Ok...

oOIcelandOo: Lukas...

NorwayHateDenmark: Oui petit frère? :)

oOIcelandOo: Y a un type bizarre qui m'envoie des messages...

NorwayHateDenmark: Dis moi qui c'est que j'aille chercher mon troll =_=

BB: Oh désoler gamin, j'voulais envoyer ça à Light mais j'me suis trompé de numéro :o

TrafalCapone: Tiens un revenant 8D

 **FrancisBonnefoy est connecté**

 **ArthurTheGentlemen est connecté**

FrancisBonnefoy: Honhonhon Finlande tu es si mignon~

FrancisBonnefoy: Tu devrai devenir l'un de mes territoires~

TinoIsMyWife: T''pp''ch' p's d'm' f'mm' o' jt'r'gl' t'n c'm't'!

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Hein? O_O''''

TheKing: Bon sang même à l'écrit on pige que dalle à ce que tu dis Oo'''''

Finland=)=)=): Il a dit «T'approche pas de ma femme où je te règle ton compte!»...

Finland=)=)=): JE

Finland=)=)=): SUIS

Finland=)=)=): UN

Finland=)=)=): GARCON!

BB: XD

TrafalCapone: x)

 **Hallibel_Tia est connecté**

Hallibel_Tia: Nnoitra la prochaine fois que tu essaie de t'infiltrer dans ma chambre je te fais manger ton propre zampakuto.

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Bonnet Z c:

Hallibel_Tia: Oh bonjour **Sexta**

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack:...En fait t'es une grosse salope D':

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: OMG

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Y A UN MEC AUX YEUX TROP FLIPPANT QUI ARRIVE AVEC UN FUSIL DE CHASSE!

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: Tu n'es pas à Las Noches toi? ê.e

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: NOPE

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: J'SUIS EN SUEEEEEEEEEEDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: ET IL FAIT FROIIIIIID!

NnoitraLeMeilleur: Mais qu'est ce que tu fous en Suède abruti?! O.o

TheKing: HAHAHAHAHAHA

TheKing: C'est Suède lui-même qui est entrain de te courrir après **Grimmjow_Jaggerjack**

TheKing: XDDDDDD

NorwayHateDenmark: Courir*

NorwayHateDenmark: -_-'''

TrafalCapone: Cours connard cours XD

 **oOIcelandOo est connecté**

TrafalCapone: Han Ice il a fuit xo

BB: En même temps vu les conneries que vous nous sortez toutes les minutes x)

TheKing: C'est pas des conneries D:

TrafalCapone: Ouais c'est pas des conneries D:

TrafalCapone: Méchant pas beau drogué à la confiture! D:

NorwayHateDenmark: Ils sont pires que des enfants...

 **AwesomePrussia est connecté**

 **AntonioAimeSonPetitLovi~ est connecté**

NorwayHateDenmark: Oh non pas eux...

AwesomePrussia: Bad!

AntonioAimeSonPetitLovi~: Touch!

FrancisBonnefoy: Trio ;D

TinoIsMyWife: C'b'n j'f's'llé l'g'rs aux ch'v''x bl's

NnoitraLeMeilleur: Paix à son âme °^°

NnoitraLeMeilleur: J'irai danser sur sa tombe cx

NorwayHateDenmark: Oh un troll m'appelle ~O~

TheKing: ATTEND NORGEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **NorwayHateDenmark est déconnecté**

 **TheKing est déconnecté**

ArthurTheGentlemen: Ça fait un moment que je lis cette conversation

ArthurTheGentlemen: Et pas une seule fois j'ai lu une phrase intelligente '^'

AwesomePrussia: Dis aussi qu'on est qu'une bande de con tant que t'y ai! è.é

AntonioAimeSonPetitLovi~:...Il vient de le sous-entendre Gilbert -.-

TrafalCapone: Sa crédibilité est comme Gilbird

TrafalCapone: Elle s'envole~

AwesomePrussia: Mon Awesome Moi t'emmerde TrafalCapote ._.

TrafalCapone:...

TrafalCapone: Je vous jure que le prochain à m'appeler comme ça je le zigouille avec ma tronçonneuse =w=

 **Grimmjow_Jaggerjack est déconnecté**

 **NnoitraLeMeilleur est déconnecté**

 **Canada est connecté**

Canada: Bonjour...

ArthurTheGentlemen: Oh c'est l'heure du thé!

 **ArthurTheGentlemen est déconnecté**

AwesomePrussia: Applaudissez moi! 8D

AwesomePrussia: Je viens de battre le record mondial du jeu Pacman ~(°O°)~

TrafalCapone: Qui s'en fous? 8D

BB: Moi!

Hallibel_Tia: +1

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: +1

FrancisBonnefoy: +1

AwesomePrussia: FRANCE!

FrancisBonnefoy: Oups mon doigt a glissé c:

Canada: Hey...

Antonio: Mais oui on te crois ;)

Canada: Hé oh je suis là...

TrafalCapone: QUAND JE PENSE A MOI JE SUIS PATAAAAAAAAATE!

AwesomePrussia: QUAND JE PENSE A TOI JE SUIS PATAAAAAAAAATE!

FrancisBonnefoy: QUAND JE PENSE A NOUS JE SUIS PATAAAAAAATE!

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: '-'

AntonioAimeSonPetitLovi~: QUAND JE PENSE A VOUS JE SUIS...une tomate! =u=

FrancisBonnefoy: Lol

AwesomePrussia: VIVE LES CHANSONS DE MEEEEEEERDEEEEEEEEE

TrafalCapone: OUAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

AntonioAimeSonPetitLovi: +1

BB: +1

Canada:...Personne ne peut me voir?

Ulquiorra_Schiffer:...Je suis tombé sur une bande d'attardé...

 **MattLeSuperGamer est connecté**

MattLeSuperGamer: Bonyour~

TrafalCapone: MATTIE MON POTE °^°

MattLeSuperGamer: LYRATON LAVEUR MA POTE °^°

Canada: Hé oh je suis là...!

Ulquiorra_Schiffer: Je m'en vais il y a trop d'idiot ici ._.

 **Ulquiorra_Schiffer est déconnecté**

TrafalCapone: Bon moi aussi j'dois y aller ;)

TrafalCapone: Je vous nem~

TrafalCapone est déconnecté

FrancisBonnefoy:...Bon...

FrancisBonnefoy: On fait quoi?

AwesomePrussia: J'sais pas...

AntonioAimeSonPetitLovi:...

FrancisBonnefoy:?

FrancisBonnefoy: Oh j'ai trouvé un tchat avec des lesbiennes °^°

FrancisBonnefoy: Venez on y va!

AwesomePrussia: OUAIS °^°

AntonioAimeSonPetitLovi: Ok j'me deco ;)

 **FrancisBonnefoy est déconnecté**

 **AntonioAimeSonPetitLovi est déconnecté**

 **AwesomePrussia est déconnecté**

MattLeSuperGamer: Ah...

MattLeSuperGamer: Enfin tranquille =)

BB: C'est sûr qu'ici personne ne connais le mot «calme» x)

Hallibel_Tia: +1

Hallibel_Tia: Je dois y aller

Hallibel_Tia: Starrk ne va plus tarder à se réveiller

Hallibel_Tia: Au revoir =)

BB: Salut =)

MattLeSuperGamer: Salut! =D

 **Hallibel_Tia est déconnecté**

Canada:...

Canada: Mais pourquoi personne ne peut me voir?

OoOoOoOoOoO

AntonioAimeSonPetitLovi~: Allez Lovi...

RomanoDetesteSpain: CREVE!

AntonioAimeSonPetitLovi~: C'est pas sympa ça D':

~KiseRyouta~ est connecté

~KiseRyouta~: Keskispasse °^°

BB: Rien y a juste une querelle amoureuse x)

RomanoDetesteSpain: JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX DE CE **BASTARDO**!

RomanoDetesteSpain: Enfoiré e.e

MattLeSuperGamer: Oh un deuxième Mello \o/

ChocoMello: Je t'emmerde connard!

AntonioAimeSonPetitLovi~: Mais pk tu veux pas? :c

RomanoDetesteSpain: PARCE QUE IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE FASSE CA!

~KiseRyouta~: Faire quoooiiiii? 8D

BB: Antonio veut que Romano mange autre chose que des tomates .o.

AntonioAimeSonPetitLovi~: C'est mauvais une surconsommation xc

ChocoMello: Au pire bouffe du chocolat :D

~RyoutaKise~: Ou des bonbons ~(°O°)~

BB: Ou de la confiture~

MattLeSuperGamer: Vous savez que le diabète c'est dangereux aussi?

ChocoMello: Quand t'arrêtera de fumer tu nous en reparlera =.=

 **L est connecté**

L: J'ai senti que ça parlait de sucre par ici °^°

MattLeSuperGamer:...

MattLeSuperGamer: En fait on est parti pour avoir une génération de surexcité? XD

BB: T'as tout compris

 **Kagami_Taïga est connecté**

Kagami_Taïga: Hey lé conards

ChocoMello:...J'allais me sentir vexé...

ChocoMello: Mais quand j'vois ton orthographe ça va mieux :)

BB: +1

MattLeSuperGamer:...

AntonioAimeSonPetitLovi:...

RomanoDetesteSpain:...Et donc ce gars là vient des Etats Unis?

Kagami_Taïga: Elle a quoi mon orthografe?

Kagami_Taïga: Et oui j'vien dé Etats Unis

ChocoMello: Elle fait pitié :)

AntonioAimeSonPetitLovi~:...

AntonioAimeSonPetitLovi~: Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on aide Alfred a gérer l'éducation dans son pays...

AntonioAimeSonPetitLovi~: Qui est partant? :o

RomanoDetesteSpain~: Pas question que j'm'en charge!

RomanoDetesteSpain~: Déjà que j'm'occupe de mon fratello

RomanoDetesteSpain~: Pas envie d'éduquer l'aut' con!

L: Moi je pourrais mais je suis au Japon en ce moment :/

BB: Moi j'veux bien =D

BB: Amène le moi

BB: Et tu vas voir tout ses problèmes d'éducations seront régler ;)

AlfredTheHERO est connecté

AlfredTheHERO: Slt les mecs!

AlfredTheHERO: J'propose kon fabrik 1 supr robo géan pr ke lé ecstra terestre ns envahise pa!

AntonioAimeSonPetitLovi~: Oulà...

BB:...Ah ouais quand même...

BB: Pas grave je relève le défis!

L:...

L: Bonne chance...


	8. Chapter 8: Le nouveau trio de choc!

MattLeSuperGamer est connecté

EspagneLeBoss est connecté

MafiaVargas est connecté

Kira_War est connecté

MattLeSuperGamer: J'ai une nouvelle idée!

ChocoMello:...On panique?

MafiaVargas: Ouais je crois :/

MattLeSuperGamer: A chaque fois que quelqu'un débarque ici, il doit dire une connerie! 8'D

Kira_War: C'est-à-dire? oO'''

MattLeSuperGamer: Voyons voir...

MattLeSuperGamer: «Avant de faire un trait d'humour, on devrait toujours vérifier son stylo» :')

EspagneLeBoss: Ah je vois :D

EspagneLeBoss: J'vais prévenir tout le monde alooors~

EspagneLeBoss est déconnecté

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

TrafalCapone est connecté

TrafalCapone: «Dur de faire confiance à l'être humain, mêmes les aveugles préfèrent se faire guider par des chiens»

TrafalCapone: Yo~

MattLeSuperGamer: Yo~

BB: «ça gueule pour des lasagnes au cheval, mais une vache violette qui fait du chocolat, ça n'affole personne»

BB: Hey :)

ChocoMello:...Une vache qui fait du chocolat?

MattLeSuperGamer: Planquez vous Le Chocovore arrive x)

TrafalCapone: On dirait un film d'horreur :o

TrafalCapone: Oh je vois Mello depuis ma fenêtre 8D

TrafalCapone: Par contre j'ai une question...

BB: On t'écoute :)

TrafalCapone: S'il est armé d'un Beretta et qu'il essaie de voler le chocolat d'un gosse, j'appelle la police ou pas?

MattLeSuperGamer:...

MattLeSuperGamer: Si tu veux vraiment vivre n'y va pas :/

TrafalCapone:...Ok...

AwesomePrussia est connecté

Ludwig_Beilschmidt est connecté

GrandFrèreFrance est connecté

AwesomePrussia: «De chez moi au bar i minutes, alors que du bar à chez moi il y a 1h50»

Ludwig_Beilschmidt: Je confirme Bruder.

AwesomePrussia: Kesesesese toi aussi tu doit sortir un truc marrant West :D

Ludwig_Beilschmidt:...Je dois vraiment le faire?

TrafalCapone: Ouep :D

Ludwig_Beilschmidt:...

Ludwig_Beilschmidt: «Toutes les 60 secondes, en Afrique, une minute passe.»

GrandFrèreFrance: A mon tour 8D

GrandFrèreFrance: «Je fais rire une femme deux fois, elle n'est toujours pas dans mon lit»

TrafalCapone: Je vous pari 10 euros qu'il parle d'Arthur c:

GrandFrèreFrance: Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle :)

TrafalCapone: M.E.N.S.O.N.G.E

TrafalCapone: Et mon cul c'est du poulet?

GrandFrèreFrance: Ça il faudrait le vérifier ma jolie ;)  
TrafalCapone:...

TrafalCapone: Plus jamais tu ne m'approche o.o

AwesomePrussia: OMG

AwesomePrussia: Oh My Gilbert °^°

MattLeSuperGamer: VDM

MattLeSuperGamer: Vie de Matt B)

TrafalCapone: AVC

TrafalCapone: Arthur Veux Copuler xD

GrandFrèreFrance: Han :o

GrandFrèreFrance: Faut que j'aille le voir alors 8D

GrandFrèreFrance est déconnecté

Ludwig_Beilschmidt: C'est fou les choses étranges qu'il y a dans ce tchat...

BB: On n'est pas étrange, on est des éditions limités B)

TrafalCapone: +1

MattLeSuperGamer: +2

AwesomePrussia: +3

TrafalCapone: +4

AwesomePrussia: +5

MattLeSuperGamer: +6

MattLeSuperGamer: +7

TrafalCapone: +8

AwesomePrussia: +9

TrafalCapone: +10

BB: C'est bien vous savez compter :3

TrafalCapone: On est trop fort je sais B)

AwesomePrussia: On est AWESOME

MattLeSuperGamer: Ouais 8'D

TrafalCapone: J'ai remarqué un truc chelou...

TrafalCapone: J'ai les cheveux bleus, Gilbert est albinos et Matt est roux...

TrafalCapone: Omg Bleu Blanc Rouge °^°

MattLeSuperGamer:...Ah mais ouais! °^°

AwesomePrussia: Kesesesese on va se faire appelé le BBRT 8D

AwesomePrussia: Bleu Blanc Rouge Trio B)

TrafalCapone: Ouais B)

MattLeSuperGamer: B)

Ludwig_Beilschmidt:...Pourquoi je viens d'avoir un gros frisson?

BB: C'est la peuuuur~

TrafalCapone:...Là c'est moi qui vient d'avoir un gros frisson...


	9. Chapter 9: Le jeu

Hey 8D

Pour fêter noël, voilà mon nouveau chapitre x)

Bonne lecture~

OoOoOoOoOoO

TrafalCapone: Joyeux noël les bâtards! °^°

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Joyeux noël à toi aussi connasse x)

AlfredTheHERO: Je propose qu'on fasse un sapin géant pour que le Père Noël dépose des tonnes de cadeaux :D

Arthur_Kirkland: Je suis contre!

Arthur_Kirkland: Cette idée est complètement stupide!

L: En plus tu vas le trouver où ton sapin?

Empire_Ottoman: Je suis le seul à être étonné qu'il croit toujours au Père Noël? =.=

Light_Yagami: Non moi aussi je suis étonné :/

TrafalCapone: Vous dites ça mais Arthur il croit encore aux fées x)

Arthur_Kirkland: LES FEES EXISTENT!

TrafalCapone: C'est ça on te croit 8'D

KiraWarAkatsuki: TrafalCapone Tu dis ça mais toi tu as peur des Pères Noël 8D

TrafalCapone: C'est pas pareil!

TrafalCapone: Les Pères Noël ont des gueules de pédophile DX

Francis_Bonnefoy: Honhonhon~

TrafalCapone: Ta gueule toi!

Ludwig_Beilschmidt: Vous me fatiguez...

SoulKing: Yohohohoho~ Fêtons noël avec entrain les amis :D

NnoitraLeMeilleur: JE PROPOSE UNE GROSSE BATAILLE DE PAINTBALL! *O*

TrafalCapone: J'APPROUVE! *^*

Ludwig_Beilschmidt:...

Ludwig_Beilchmidt:...Pourquoi j'ai eu un gros frisson d'effroi?

A suivre~


	10. Chapter 10: Bataille de malade XD

Sur WhatsApp

/Romano à Bastardo\

Bastardo: Lovi~

Bastardo: Tu es où?~

Moi: Fous moi la paix!

Bastardo: Mais Lovi D:

Moi: J'suis entrain de chercher près de chez les patates allemandes!

Moi: Maintenant ta gueule!

Bastardo: Oh j'suis pas loin~

Bastardo: J'arrive Loviiiii~

Moi:...

/Romano à Feliciano\

Moi: Fratello, viens avec moi on dégage!

Feliciano: Veee~

Feliciano: J'arrive fratello~

/Eren à Caporal-Chef Levi\

Moi: Caporal-Chef! Caporal-Chef!

Moi: J'ai perdu Armin de vue!

Caporal-Chef Levi:...Eren...

Moi: Oui?

Caporal-Chef Levi: Je suis juste derrière toi ._.

Caporal-Chef Levi: Et Armin est juste à côté de toi ducon!

Moi: Ah ouais c'est vrai =D

Moi: Merci Caporal-Chef!

/Lyra à Kira, Luna, Katsu et Junkaï\

Moi: Maintenant on ne se parle que par WhatsApp

Moi: Le premier qui ouvre sa gueule je la lui referme avec mon poing!

Luna: Ok :D

Kira: Ok °D°

Junkaï: Ok :)

Katsu: Ok 8D

Kira: J'sais pas vous

Kira: Mais moi j'ai l'impression d'être en guerre xD

Junkaï: C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre x)

Moi: Perso ça m'éclate ce jeu XD

Katsu: OH MERDE Y A DES ENNEMIS!

Luna: J'les vois O[]O

Katsu: FUITE STRATEGIQUE! TTOTT

Moi: PUTAIN REVIENS!

Junkaï: Ils nous ont remarqué! Oo'''

Kira: ALLEZ ON TIRE! *w*

Moi: Qui va chercher Katsu?

Luna: Au pire laisse la on s'en fout xD

Moi:... ET PUIS MERDE ON S'EN FOUT C'EST VRAI XD

Junkaï: XD

/Vegeto à Gogeta\

Moi: Neli neli boum boum neli neli boum boum~

Gogeta:...Ne me dis pas que tu es ivre o.o

Moi: Hein? Nan!

Moi: J'voulais juste chanter 8D

Gogeta:...En plein pendant une bataille de Paintball?

Moi: Bah ouais 8D

Gogeta:...

/Gogeta à Super Buu\

Moi: Tu ne pourrais pas tirer sur Vegeto?

Moi: De préférence au niveau de la bouche...

Super Buu: Je croyais que cette fois on était alliés?

Moi: Justement

Moi: Si tu veux qu'on ait une chance de gagner

Moi: Bute le.

Moi: Je te donnerai des bonbons en échange.

Super Buu: Marché conclut :)

/Katsu à Madara\

Moi: Si j'étais en grand danger, est-ce que tu me sauverai?

Madara: Pourquoi cette question?

Moi: Répond s'il te plaît Dx

Madara:...Disons que ça dépend de quel «grand danger» tu parles =_=

Moi: Un grand danger aux cheveux verts avec un couteau dans les mains...

Madara:...J'arrive -_-

/Kira à Pain\

Moi: TONTONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Pain: Quoi encore?

Moi: J'AI PERDU MON BRAS O[]O''''

Pain: Et? '-'

Moi: JE SAAAAAAIIIIIIIIGNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Pain: Tu es immortel

Pain: Alors arrête de panique -.-

Moi: C'est pas ça le problème!

Moi: Le sang c'est dur à faire partir en machine! TTOTT

Moi: En plus j'ai pas envie de finir avec un bras en moins TTOTT

Pain:...

/Grimmjow à TrafalGarce\

Moi: T'es où TrafalGarce?

TrafalGarce: Dans ton cul

TrafalGarce: Connard ;D

Moi:...Et sérieusement?

TrafalGarce: Dans les égouts

TrafalGarce: J'suis entrain de courir après Flaky .w.

Moi: Ok j'arrive te donner un coup de main '-'

/Gilbert à West\

Moi: Kesesese~

Moi: West je te vois!

West: ?

Moi: Regard à ta droite, sur la branche d'arbre!

West:...

Moi: Hé West pourquoi tu t'en vas?!

Moi: C'est pas Awesome ça!

Moi: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Moi: Y A LA FOLLE QUI ARRIVE!

Moi: JE FAIS QUOI?!

Moi: WEST!

Moi: WEST!

Moi: WEST!

Moi: WEST!

Moi: WEST SAUVE MOI!

/Ludwig à Elizabeth\

Moi: Vise la tête

Moi: Moi je vais rejoindre Roderich

Elizabeth: Oki à tout à l'heure~

/Kaneki à Lyra\

Moi: Ly-san, j'suis pas en très bonne posture

Moi: Tu pourrais m'aider?

Lyra:...

Lyra: J'ARRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE °O°

/Lyra à Connard\

Moi: Tu te demerde maintenant!

Moi: J'vais aider mon futur mari *^*

Moi: CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Connard: SALOPE REVIENS!

Connard: Y A NNOITRA QUI ME POURSUIT LA!  
Connard: LYRA T'ES CHIANTE!

Moi: Je sais

Moi: Mais je DOIS le sauver D:

Moi: J'ai pas envie de finir en vieux Hollow célibataire comme toi D:

Moi: MON AVENIR EST EN JEU ALORS J'ME CASSE °^°

Connard: REVIENS!

/Romano à Sadiq\

Moi: Oï le turc!

Moi: J'viens de voir l'aut' conne de Lyra courir vers ta direction

Sadiq: Et tu crois que cette gamine me fait peur?

Moi: C'est pas ça...

Moi: C'est juste que vu la tête de tarée qu'elle a

Moi: T'es dans la merde 8D

/Luna à Ace\

Luna: Omg Lyra est entrain de cogner Sadiq XD

Ace: Toi aussi tu vois? XD

Ace: T'es cachée où?

Luna: Je suis à ta gauche derrière une boîte

Ace: Ah je te vois!

Ace: J'arrive XD

/Vegeto à Luna\

Vegeto: Je vous vois depuis le ciel ;D

Luna: Mdr je t'ai vu aussi

Luna: T'es pas avec Goggie?

Vegeto: Nope

Vegeto: Y a un chewing-gum qui me court après depuis un moment x)

Vegeto: Donc j'ai pas eu le temps de le chercher xc

Luna: Ok =)

/Heraklès à Sadiq\

Moi: On m'a prévenu que tu t'es pris une raclée...

Moi: J'ai même une vidéo :)

Sadiq:...

Sadiq: Ta gueule...

A suivre xD


	11. Chapter 11: Censure

**Ciao les pommes de terres ;D**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre tout droit sorti du four XD**

 **Plus j'avance dans les chapitres, plus je m'éclate :')**

 **J'suis contente parce que j'ai atteint les 14 reviews, j'espère que pleins d'autres arriveront xD**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

LePatron: Bonjour à vous, je suis Le Patron de Salut Les Geeks Je cherche actuellement une personne plutôt jeune (de préférence une petite fille) avec qui je lui ferai découvrir les joies de la chair et du sexe. Je suis brun, avec des lunettes de soleil, bien foutu (surtout en dessous de la ceinture) un costume noir et une cigarette. Si tu n'es pas une petite fille j'accepte aussi bien sûr! Pour me contacter, envoyer moi votre numéro par Mp et je vous enverrai le mien. Sinon passez près de l'un de mes bordels (les noms sont notés dans ma descriptions)

LePatron: Merci à ceux qui me répondront dans un avenir proche c:

TrafalCapone:...

TrafalCapone: Qui lui a envoyer le lien de ce tchat?

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Je crois que c'est toi :')

TrafalCapone: Achevez moi...

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: * **Sors son zampakuto** * o:)

TrafalCapone: RANGE MOI CA TOI!

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Zut :c

LePatron: Quel caractère!

LePatron: J'adore~

TrafalCapone: AH NON NE M'APPROCHE PAS!

TrafalCapone: *s'enfuit*

LePatron: *la poursuit*

LePatron: Reviens TrafalCapote~

TrafalCapone: FUITE STRATEGIIIIIQUE O[]O

* * *

 **TrafalCapone est déconnecté**

* * *

LePatron: Dommage~

LePatron: J'aurais bien aimé tester la Capote~

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack:...XD

* * *

 **Luna_La_Lune est connecté**

* * *

Luna_La_Lune: Youhouuuuuu :D

LePatron: Salut c:

* * *

 **MattLeSuperGamer est connecté**

* * *

MattLeSuperGamer: J'ai une bonne nouvelle!

Luna_La_Lune: T'arrête la cigarette?

LePatron: T'es devenu gay?

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: T'es devenu con?

BB: Ah non Grimmjow il l'est déjà :)

Luna_La_Lune: Oh un revenant x)

MattLeSuperGamer: Chaque jour, une personne choisit au hasard se chargera du tchat à ma place 8D

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Et?

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Ca fait quoi de gérer le tchat?

BB: Ca fait que c'est toi qui peut censuré des mots ou des phrases, bannir les gens, repérer les doubles compte, etc etc...

Luna_La_Lune: Alors c'est qui qui s'occupe du tchat aujourd'hui?

MattLeSuperGamer: Ah ça...

MattLeSuperGamer: Je ne pense pas que ça va vous plaire...

* * *

 **KiraWarAkatsuki est connecté**

* * *

KiraWarAkatsuki: C'est moiiiii °D°

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Fuck.

BB: Fuck.

LePatron: Fuck.

Luna_La_Lune: Fuck.

MattLeSuperGamer: XD

KiraWarAkatsuki: Sympa D'8

KiraWarAkatsuki: Pour la peine, je ban les ''fuck'' xc

Luna_La_Lune: *

Luna_La_Lune: ***************

Luna_La_Lune: * YOU BITCH!

Luna_La_Lune: * YOU *

Luna_La_Lune: SALOPARD!

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: Ouais *!

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: * DE *

KiraWarAkatsuki: Je trouvais que ce tchat était remplis d'injure alors je vais faire des modifs 8'D

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: FILS DE *

BB: Y en a pleins qui vont protester :')

MattLeSuperGamer: Surtout les plus vulgaires xD

* * *

 **TrafalCapone est connecté**

* * *

TrafalCapone: *

TrafalCapone: WHAT?!

TrafalCapone: QUI EST L'* QUI A TRAFIQUE LE TCHAT?!

TrafalCapone: * DE *

Luna_La_Lune: ****************

Luna_La_Lune: Finalement c'est drôle x)

* * *

 **South_Italy est connecté**

* * *

South_Italy: * d'Espagne...

South_Italy: Hein?!

South_Italy: QUI EST LE * QUI CENSURE?

TrafalCapone: *************************************

TrafalCapone: FAIT *

TrafalCapone: ARRETE DE *

TrafalCapone: What the *?!

South_Italy: SI C'EST COMME CA J'ME CASSE BANDE DE *!

TrafalCapone: PAREIL!

Grimmjow_Jaggerjack: +1

* * *

 **Grimmjow_Jaggerjack est déconnecté**

 **South_Italy est déconnecté**

 **TrafalCapone est déconnecté**

* * *

Luna_La_Lune: Moi aussi j'y vais xc

* * *

 **Luna_La_Lune est déconnecté**

* * *

BB: Bah bravo tout le monde s'en va :/

LePatron: C'est pas tout mais j'ai des * à *

LePatron: =_=

* * *

 **LePatron est déconnecté**

* * *

KiraWarAkatsuki: Ah...

KiraWarAkatsuki: Enfin un peu de calme 8D

MattLeSuperGamer: Y a eu un blanc de 5 minutes

MattLeSuperGamer: NOUVEAU RECORD DU MONDE!

KiraWarAkatsuki: Eh ouais je suis trop fort B)

KiraWarAkatsuki: Han Beyond il vient de se sauver! :o

MattLeSuperGamer:...

MattLeSuperGamer: * **screen***

MattLeSuperGamer: « **KiraWarAkatsuki: Han Beyond** »

MattLeSuperGamer: XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

KiraWarAkatsuki: ESPECE DE * DDDDD'8

MattLeSuperGamer: Tu as vraiment des fantasmes étrange Kira :')

KiraWarAkatsuki: Je te déteste D'8

* * *

 **MattLeSuperGamer est ban**

* * *

KiraWarAkatsuki: Mouahahahahahaha!

KiraWarAkatsuki: Ca t'apprendra °D°


	12. Chapter 12: De nouveaux personnages :D

**Hello~**

 **ça fait un bail que j'ai pas poster donc j'm'excuse x)**

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout droit sortit du four!**

 **Bonne lecture~**

OOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOO

* * *

 **YoheïLePhoenixBG est connecté**

 **Katsueau est connecté**

* * *

YoheïLePhoenixBG: Salut les gens-yo! *keurkeur*

Katsueau: Oh non pas lui...

YoheïLePhoenixBG: Wow Katsuo a de l'humour-yo \o/

Katsueau: Ferme là le micro-onde -_-#

YoheïLePhoenixBG: Hey t'es méchant là-yo xD

YoheïLePhoenixBG: J'pensais pas que les fontaines étaient si vulgaires-yo~

Ryouta_Kise: Euh...

Ryouta_Kise: C'est qui eux? o.o

YoheïLePhoenixBG: Je suis ton fantasme vivant-yo~ *keurkeur*

Katsueau: Tes -yo me donne mal au crâne imbécile -_-

YoheïLePhoenixBG: J'm'en fous complètement-yo~

TrafalCapone: #ChercheUnPlanPourButerYoheï

Katsueau: #RêveDeLaisserYoheïAuMilieuDeL'Ocean

YoheïLePhoenixBG: #MaltraitéParSesAmis-Yo...

Ryouta_Kise: XD

* * *

 **Hakuna_MATTata est connecté**

* * *

Hakuna_MATTata: :')

TrafalCapone: XD

Ryouta_Kise: XD

YoheïLePhoenixBG: XD

Katsueau: '-'

BB: '-'

TrafalCapone: Slt Beyond 8D

BB: Bonjour :)

YoheïLePhoenixBG: Yo ;D

BB:...Qui est-ce?

TrafalCapone: Un abruti.

Katsueau: Un nymphomane.

YoheïLePhoenixBG: Mwa-yo~

BB: Je vois x)

Katsueau: En fait je m'appelle Katsuo, un ami de Lyra '^'

Katsueau: Et officiellement le coéquipier de Yoheï

BB: Officiellement hein... :)

Katsueau: -.-

Katsueau: Non je ne sors pas avec cet empaffé

BB: Ah dommage :(

* * *

 **DaïkillYou est connecté**

 **LoïcEtCiol est connecté**

* * *

DaikillYou: B'jour

LoïcEtCiol: Hey 8D

TrafalCapone: C'est la journée de l'incruste ou quoi?

HakunaMATTata: Y a de plus en plus de gens qui traîne ici

HakunaMATTata: C'est magnifique :'(

Ryouta_Kise: Bon je dois vous laisser ;)

Ryouta_Kise: Ciao~

* * *

 **Ryouta_Kise est déconnecté**

* * *

HakunaMATTata: Sinon

HakunaMATTata: Vous faites quoi? :')

TrafalCapone: J'suis entrain de discuter avec Romano par message :o

YoheïLePhoenixBG: J'écoute de la musique-yo B)

LoïcEtCiol: Avec Daïki on joue à la console là x)

BB: Je m'amuse à lire les conneries que les gens mettent ici depuis ce matin :)

BB: Vous saviez que Ludwig cache des magazines porno dans une caisse qui se trouve dans sa chambre? x)

TrafalCapone: Juuuure? o.o

TrafalCapone: Faut que je le dise à Roma il va être choqué à vie xD

HakunaMATTata: BB le meilleur espion de ce tchat :')

BB: Je sais aussi que Mello est devenu ami avec Ivan et ils adorent débattre sur la façon de tuer la plus violente

BB: Et ils ont apparemment la même haine pour les gars aux cheveux blancs x)

HakunaMATTatt:...

HakunaMATTata: J'aurais du m'en douter qu'il y avait d'autres psychopathe que Mello...

HakunaMATTata: e.e

TrafalCapone: Hakuna Mattata~

TrafalCapone: XD

HakunaMATTata: XD

Katsueau: Bon on doit y aller

YoheïLePhoenixBG: Hein -yo?! D8

Katsueau: Je dois te rappeler qu'on est censé partir en mission d'espionnage? -yo

YoheïLePhoenixBG: Mais je voulais me faire de nouveaux amis DDD8

Katsueau: Yoheï...

YoheïLePhoenixBG: D'accord-yo...

* * *

 **YoheïLePhoenixBG est déconnecté**

 **Katsueau est déconnecté**

* * *

DaikillYou: Moi aussi j'y vais

DaikillYou: J'dois accompagner les deux idiots pour leur mission .w.

DaikillYou: Ciao

TrafalCapone: Ciao~

* * *

 **DaikillYou est déconnecté**

* * *

TrafalCapone: J'm'ennuie...

HakunaMATTata: Raconte une blague alors ._.

TrafalCapone:...hm...

TrafalCapone: Que dit un blédard quand il voit des rongeurs?

BB: ? 'o'

TrafalCapone: Li rat attaquent

HakunaMATTata:...

HakunaMATTata: Ah je viens de comprendre xDDDD

BB: x)

TrafalCapone: Héhé B)

…

HakunaMATTata: Y a un de ces silences...

TrafalCapone: Ouais...

TrafalCapone: ça fait peur quand tu vois combien de personnes sont inscrit ici o.o

HakunaMATTata: +1 o.o

BB: Au fait

BB: C'est au tour de qui de faire l'admin?

HakunaMATTata: A moi xD

TrafalCapone: Juuuuure xD

HakunaMATTata: Je le jure sur la tête de Mello xD

BB: :')

….

TrafalCapone: C'est fou comment il y a de l'ambiance...

HakunaMATTata: Ouais...

HakunaMATTata: Tous le monde a fui ou quoi?

TrafalCapone: Ils ont tellement peur de nous qu'ils ne veulent pas venir xD

HakunaMATTata: Ouais B)

TrafalCapone: B)

BB: '-'

…

* * *

 **ChocoMello est connecté**

* * *

ChocoMello: Salut ça fait un bail :)

TrafalCapone: ENFIN QUELQU'UN! °^°

HakunaMATTata: On commençait à s'emmerder là :')

ChocoMello: Vous savez

ChocoMello: Contrairement à vous,

ChocoMello: On a une vie et donc on ne passe pas notre temps collé devant nos ordi

ChocoMello: Bande de geek

TrafalCapone:...

TrafalCapone: Je crois que je vais m'en aller ^^

* * *

 **TrafalCapone est déconnecté**

 **Ludwig_Beilschmidt est connecté**

 **Awesome_Gilbert est connecté**

 **L est connecté**

 **Roi_Lion est connecté**

 **NnoitraLeMeilleur est connecté**

* * *

HakunaMATTata: Roi Lion xDDD

Roi_Lion: T'es pas mieux HakunaMATTata :')

BB: Pourquoi quand Lyra part vous arrivez? 'o'

Roi_Lion: Pas envie qu'elle me fasse chier avec mon pseudo

NnoitraLeMeilleur: J'ai vu que Grimmjow s'est connecté alors j'suis venu

Ludwig_Beilschmidt: J'avais besoin d'une pause ._.

Awesome_Gilbert: Kesesese j'parle avec Antonio en mp et j'en ai profité pour passer :D

L: Une simple envie de me connecté '^'

BB:...

BB: Mouais =.=

HakunaMATTata: Mais genre Grimm pourquoi ce pseudo? XD

Roi_Lion: Un pari

Roi_Lion: D'ailleurs Nnoitra tu me dois du fric maintenant =D

NnoitraLeMeilleur: T'auras ton fric ce soir

…

Ludwig_Beilschmidt: J'ai entendu dire que maintenant l'admin est choisi au hasard

Ludwig_Beilschmidt: C'est vrai?

HakunaMATTata: Ouais

Roi_Lion: Genre c'est qui?

Roi_Lion: Aizen?

HakunaMATTata: Non

Roi_Lion: Lyra?

HakunaMATTata: Non

Roi_Lion: Moi? xD

HakunaMATTata: Non plus xD

NnoitraLeMeilleur: Ulquiorra?

HakunaMATTata: Non

Roi_Lion: Kira?! XDDDD

HakunaMATTata: Non xD

ChocoMello: Toi? =')

HakunaMATTata: Enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent ici xD

ChocoMello: Et toi t'es con x)

…

HakunaMATTata: J'ai une blague

Roi_Lion: Raconte :')

HakunaMATTata: Quel est le comble pour un dragon?

HakunaMATTata: Déclarer sa flamme xD

Roi_Lion:... x))))

BB: Pas mal :')

NnoitraLeMeilleur: Racisme envers les dragons lol

Roi_Lion: Depuis quand tu dis ''lol'' toi? =o

NnoitraLeMeilleur: Depuis hier :o

Roi_Lion: Ah :o

HakunaMATTata: Oh oh...

Ludwig_Beilschmidt: Quoi «oh oh...»?

HakunaMATTata: Dites les mecs...

HakunaMATTata: Si jamais un dragon voulait votre mort

HakunaMATTata: Est-ce que c'est possible de négocier? xc

BB: Tu veux dire qu'il y a un Dragon qui te cherche?

HakunaMATTata: Non

HakunaMATTata: Il me cherche pas

HakunaMATTata: Il est juste à ma fenêtre O.O

Roi_Lion: T'as pris un truc pas net?

HakunaMATTata: Même pas!

Roi_Lion: Drogue?

HakunaMATTata: Nn

Roi_Lion: Alcool?

HakunaMATTata: Nn plus

Roi_Lion: Sûr?

HakunaMATTata: Sûr

ChocoMello: ALORS COURS DUCON!

HakunaMATTata: C'EST CE QUE JE FAIS LA!

ChocoMello: Alors pourquoi tu perds ton temps à écrire?!

HakunaMATTata: POUR VOIR SI QUELQU'UN POUVAIT M'AIDER BIEN SUR

BB: Calme toi Matt!

BB: Est-ce que ton Dragon a un pouvoir particulier?

HakunaMATTata: Pour l'instant il fait juste que me poursuivre!

HakunaMATTata: Oh merde il tire des rayons chelous!

Roi_Lion: Att j'viens voir!

HakunaMATTata: Merci Grimm

Roi_Lion: Tu rêve c'est pas pour toi que j'viens

Roi_Lion: J'veux juste savoir combien de temps ça va prendre avant que tu te fasse bouffer ;)

* * *

 **Roi_Lion est déconnecté**

* * *

HakunaMATTata: Salaud

HakunaMATTata: D'=

HakunaMATTata: Mello aide moi!

ChocoMello: Il est grand ton Dragon?

HakunaMATTata: Aussi grand que Godzilla :'(

ChocoMello: Alors sans façon.

ChocoMello: Au pire appelle Lyra elle pourra peut être t'aider

HakunaMATTata: Ok...

….

HakunaMATTata: ELLE REPOND PAAAAS

ChocoMello: Bah tant pis crève

HakunaMATTata: T'es le pire des meilleurs amis! D:

HakunaMATTata: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

 **HakunaMATTata est déconnecté**

* * *

Ludwig_Beilschmidt: On devrai vraiment l'aider...

ChocoMello: Ok ok

ChocoMello: J'vais voir si j'peux trouver de l'aide!

* * *

 **ChocoMello est déconnecté**

* * *

Ludwig_Beilschmidt: Au fait...

Ludwig_Beilschmidt: Il est où ce Dragon?

BB: Attend je regard la position du portable de Matt...

…

BB: Oh oh...

Ludwig_Beilschmidt: ?

BB: Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire...

Ludwig_Beilschmidt: Hein?!

Ludwig_Beilschmidt: Oh merde!

* * *

 **Ludwig_Beilschmidt est déconnecté**


End file.
